


My English Professor

by Angelkiss15



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

“I can’t believe we got lucky enough to have three out of our six classes together!” My best friend Amy squeals and I laugh as she jumps around.

“Amy settle it’s the first day could you try not to embarrass us? Besides you’re 21 act like it.” I tell her still smiling, in all honesty I was glad I was at least going to know one person in those three classes.

“Come on Red we don’t want to be late.” She says not even paying attention to what I said, I smile and shake my head.

“How many nicknames do you have for my name?” I ask.

“I don’t know a lot, now come on.” She says tugging on my arm.

“Alright, alright but seriously you’re older than me act like it.”

“Only by one year.” She argues as we walk out of our shared dorm and down the hall to our first class of the day: English Literature.

I roll my eyes and as we get closer I see there are already quite a few people here. Amy pulls me down toward the middle of the classroom and we find our seats there.

“We have to sit here?” I ask and she nods.

“Of course then we can see the teacher better.” She says and I raise my eyebrow.

“You know something I don’t?” I ask and she smiles brightly.

“No but I’ve heard rumors that he looks amazing.” She says and the girl behind us pipes up.

“That’s the same rumor I heard.” She sticks out her hand. “I’m Rebecca.”

Amy shakes her hand and as I’m shaking her hand introduces us. “My name’s Amy and this is Scar.”

“Scar?” She asks and I nod.

“Her nickname for me, my name is Scarlett.” I tell her and she smiles.

“Oh, ok well nice to meet you.”

“You too.” I tell her and just as I get done saying it a man walks in.

The class goes completely quiet, the way he walked into the room commanding respect had all of us stunned into silence. He’s tall and has jet black hair, as his eyes move around the room I see the bright green and my throat closes. To say that the man standing at the front of the room right now looks amazing is an understatement

“I think they had the right word for him.” Rebecca says in my ear, I don’t answer I just stare.

“Hello my name is Professor Covault, here’s how this year is going to work.” He says in a deep British voice that scares me but at the same time it’s smooth like honey and I bet I could listen to it all day long.

“You will come in and sit down, I will call roll and then teach you are to be quiet respectful. Am I clear?” He asks and most of us nod however one guy somewhere behind me decides to be smart.

“And if we don’t?” He asks and the Professor’s green eyes swing our way toward the talker.

“If you don’t I’ll kick you out.” He says calmly but from where I’m sitting I can see the fire in his eyes. He looks at me for a moment before speaking again.

“However I doubt I will have to do that with some of you.” He says before his gaze moves from mine and he walks over to his desk.

“DId he look at you?” Amy whispers at me and I shrug even though I know he did.

“Alright, now.” He says looking at his sheet. “When I call your name simply say if you’re here.” He pauses and then looks at the sheet. “Amy Beryan.” He calls and my friend says here.

“Dylan Chu?” He calls and the talker that was behind us calls here from next to me, I jump and look at him.

“When did you move?” I ask and he shrugs.

“Why you got a problem with it?” He asks flirtatiously and I roll my eyes.

“Just don’t touch me and we’re good.” I tell him and he snorts, I lean closer to Amy and look down to see the Professor doesn’t look happy.

“Rebecca Drummond?” He calls and the girl we met earlier says here. “Scarlett Elsen?” He calls.

“Here.” I call and our eyes lock again before jocky Dylan leans over.

“Scarlett huh nice name.” He says and I stand up moving on the other side of Amy.

“What are you doing?” Amy whispers as Professor continues calling roll.

“Moving.”

“But he’s kinda cute, besides I thought you wanted a guy this year.”

“No I specifically told you I didn’t want a guy.”

“Oh I thought you said you did.” She says.

“No crazy you know how I am, no one is going to want me.”

“Are you talking about that thing you can do?” She says a little bit above a whisper and I stop her.

“Would you be quiet?” I ask before turning and facing the teacher and trying to focus on my work.

“Not that you’ll listen cause you never have but no one will think it’s stupid or crazy.” She says before she pays attention.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

We invited Rebecca over that night so we could go over the project that Professor Covault gave us, we had been working for two solid hours after school when Amy stops working.

“What?” I ask looking up at her.

“I’m hungry, I’m gonna go get pizza.”

“Oh no your not, you got your license taken I’ll do it, what do you want?” I ask and she smiles brightly.

“I’m good with anything.” She says and Becca nods.

“Fine by me too, we’ll set up a movie while you’re gone.” She says and I grab my stuff before heading outside.

The warm air that I felt outside went away as I stepped into the pizza shop, I take a deep breath and close my eyes enjoying the smell of baking bread and melted cheese.

“Miss Elsen right?” I hear a voice ask after I had ordered two large bacon and pineapple pizzas.

Turning I see my english professor standing there and my throat goes dry. I nod and I see a faint smile on his lips.

“How’s the project coming?” He asks.

“Good we’re almost done.” I tell him as the man comes back with my pizza.

“Really what are you doing you Shakespeare project on, no wait let me guess Romeo and Juliet?” He asks and I shake my head and smile. “Really that’s new.”

“I know everyone will be doing Romeo and Juliet but honestly I have no interest besides I like another better than Romeo and Juliet.” I tell him grabbing my pizza.

“Ah and what play would that be?”

“Othello.” I tell him and his eyebrows raise in surprise, I’m finding it incredibly easy to speak to this man despite the fact that he looks better than me by a thousand times.

“I love that play who is your favorite?” 

“Desdemona, I love how she knew he was going to hurt her but tried to be brave about it. A horrible misunderstanding that turned into a lot of bloodshed.” I tell him and he nods.

“But you have to admit Othello really did love her at first.”

“Did he?” I ask and Professor Covault looks confused. “He hit her almost near the beginning of the play, if that’s your definition of love I fear your definition of hate.”

“He was tricked into believing something that wasn’t true. This is why communication in any relationship is key.” 

I chuckle a bit before responding. “If only there were more men out there that thought like you do professor.” I tell him I see his eyebrows knit in confusion and I hold up the pizza. “Well it was a lovely chat but there are two girls at my house who are waiting on me.”

“Yes, yes of course sorry to keep you.” He says holding the door open for me.

“No problem at all it was nice having a conversation that isn’t about the boys in my english class.” He chuckles slightly and I smile brightly before getting into my cherry red Ford Focus.


	3. Details, Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

“Hey guys I’m back.” I call walking into the house.

“Hey what took you so long?” Amy says and relieving me of pizza then turning and setting it on the table.

“Oh Professor Covault was there so he wanted to chat.” I say like it’s nothing but both the girls stop and turn to me; lightning quick I’m pulled onto the couch with my fiery redheaded friend Amy to my left and my bouncy raven haired friend to my right.

“Tell us everything.” They say at the same time and I laugh opening the pizza boxes and taking one.

As I retell the story of my chat with our english Professor their eyes get bigger and bigger. 

“And that’s it?” Amy asks and I nod reaching for another slice of pizza.

“You know Red, I hear he’s single.” Becca says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Are you kidding me?” I ask trying not to laugh.

“What?”

“There’s no way. The man looks like he stepped out of heaven two seconds ago and I...well.” I finish gesturing to myself.

“You’re gorgeous I don’t know how you’re not taken already.”

I just shake my head and then I smile. “What?” Amy asks.

“Nothing just remembering his smile.” I tell them and Amy squeals.

“You are so crushing on the Professor!” She squeals and I laugh.

“Shut up, I am not.” I tell her pushing her lightly.

“You are, that is so cute.” Becca says with a bright smile.

“No, stop, there’s no way that will ever happen.” I tell them effectively finishing the conversation.


	4. Class Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

The next morning Amy and I walk in with our completed half of the project and we see Becca sitting at her desk with the last half of it done.

“Hey Red.” She says standing up and giving me a hug.

“Hey.” I say hugging her back even as my eyes go wide.

“Red huh, I thought your name was Scarlett.” Dylan says standing up and throwing his arm over my shoulders.

Our professor walks in at that time and we lock eyes, I take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds. Dylan jumps back and removes his arm, I try not to smile and see Professor Covault is trying not to as well.

“Did you feel that?” Dylan asks.

“Mr. Chu, if you’re done flirting I’d like to begin class.” 

I shoot my professor a grateful glance and see him nod slightly. I get back to my seat and Amy pokes me in the side.

“He likes you.” She says and at the same time Rebecca passes me a note.

‘I think the professor likes u.’ It reads and I pass it to Amy.

She nods and I shake my head. GOing back to paying attention I’m just in time to hear him say:

“...One person from your group bring up the project.” Becca leans over and hands me her part, I roll my eyes and give her a look. Waiting till the crowd dies down some before making my way over.

I hand our project to him and our fingers brush and I hear him breathe in sharply. My eyes go wide for a split second before I turn and walk back to my seat. I sit down with the word I heard still running through my head.

\---Later that night---

“What happened?” Amy asks in our dorm that night.

“Do you remember, 3 years ago I told you about our first meeting?” I ask and she nods.

“You told me I was the only one with that word.” She says and I nod.

“You are but, two people today just got a word.” I tell her.

“Who?”

“Amy and Professor Covault.” I tell her and her eyes go wide.

“Really, did they get the same word?” She asks and I shake my head.

“No, Amy’s was ‘Truth’ and Professor Covault was ‘Guardian’.” I say and she gasps.

“That’s almost as cryptic as my ‘Healer’, what do you think it means?” She asks and I shrug.

“I don’t know I guess time will tell.”


	5. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

\---Two months later---

“It’s been two months are you going to tell her?” Amy asks me on our way to English class.

“What so she can have the life we have?” I ask.

“It’s not a bad life Scar.” She says stopping me just outside the door.

“Oh please,” I start rolling my eyes. “It’s so not the life you would have chosen.”

“You’re my best friend if you’re in trouble, and I know you are, then I’m going to stay with you and help you.” She says and I hug her.

“Thanks Amy.” 

“Of course, now can we please go to class now?” She asks and I laugh.

“You’re in love...” I sing and she pushes me.

“Am not besides he so totally loves you.” She says as we walk in.

“Does not.”

“Oh yes he does, you wanna know how I know? Because every girl besides Becca and I glare at you.” 

I roll my eyes and sit down in front of Rebecca. “Hey Scarlett, hey Amy.” She says and I look back with a smile.

“Hey Becca how are you?” 

“I’m good, so...?” She asks.

“So what?” I tell her.

“Oh come on Red anyone with eyes can see the way you two have been looking at each other over the past 2 months.”

“That and all the extra help you’ve been getting after school.” Amy chimes in.

“Stop it you two there is nothing going on, Professor Covault and I are good friends.”

“Ah the best of friends.” Amy says and Becca giggles.

“You two quit.” I say semi sternly.

“Alright everyone, who actually read the assignment over the weekend?” Professor Covault asks.

He looks around the room a moment before he starts asking questions. “Alright let’s start easy, does anyone want to remind the class what the homework was?” He asks and Rebecca raises her hand.

“Yes?” He asks.

“We were supposed to read Annabel Lee by Edgar Alen Poe.”

“That’s right and does anyone know the poem?” He asks and when no one raises their hand he starts to recite it.

“The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
went envying her and me--  
yes!-that was the reason (as all men know,  
in this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.  
But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
of those who were older than we-  
of many far wiser than we-  
and neither the angels above,  
nor the demons down under the sea,  
can ever dissever my soul from the soul,  
of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams,  
of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes,  
of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
of my darling-my darling-my life and my bride,  
in the sepulcher there by the sea,  
in her tomb by the sounding sea.”

As he finishes the whole room is silent. Everyone is staring at him but he’s only staring at one person: me.

Amy nudges me in the ribs and I jump breaking the eye contact. “See I told ya.” She whispers and I blush looking down.

She writes something down and then passes it to me. ‘You need to tell them, both of them.’ It reads and I stare at her wide eyed, she just nods and I sigh before nodding.


	6. It All Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

After class that day I took Amy and Rebecca down to talk to the professor. “Professor may we talk to you?” I ask.

“Sure what’s up?” He asks looking over and seeing the three of us.

“I need to tell you something.” I explain and he nods.

“Alright, come on you three, we don’t need to talk out here.” He leads us to his office and when we get in he closes the door. “So what can I do for you ladies?” He asks sitting behind his big oak desk.

“Amy and I need to tell you and Rebecca something.” 

“Me?” Rebecca asks and I nod.

“You’re gonna wanna sit down Becca.” Amy says leading her to a chair.

“If you don’t want to hear this you need to tell me know, it’s gonna be crazy and you’re not going to believe me but I need to tell you.” I say and then wait for any of them to leave.

I look to Amy and she nods coming to stand next to me. “You want me to start?” She asks but I shake my head.

“No I gotta do this. Well you guys know my name so that part is easy, the rest of this not so much. I can do things, I don’t know how many different things I can do but I can do a lot of different stuff, things that aren’t normal.”

“You mean magic?” Becca asks.

“Yes.” I say slowly taking in facial expressions. 

Becca looks kinda disbelieving while Professor Covault looks convinced. “They are taking this better than you thought they would.” Amy says and I look over at her.

“So you can do magic?” Becca asks and I nod. “Like?”

I take a deep breath and hold out my hand toward her, I don’t think about it too much before I see a small white rose appear in my hand. I hold it between two fingers and give it to her, as soon as she takes it, it blooms.

“Woah!” She says just staring at it.

“And that’s just one of many.”

“But why are you telling us?” Professor Covault asks and this time Amy answers.

“Cause you both got your word.” She says and they just stare at her so she explains. “When she hugged you two months ago Amy a word floated around in her brain about you, it said truth. That same day when she went to hand our project in and grazed your fingers Professor you got one too, yours said guardian.” 

“What’s it mean?” Amy asks and I shrug.

“We don’t know.”

“Do you have one Amy?” She asks and I nod.

“Hers said healer.” I tell them and the Professor nods.

“If you don’t know what the words mean why tell us?” Covault asks.

“Amy thought it would be a good idea.” I explain and he nods.

“Well I see we all have some homework, go enjoy your weekend. After school Monday we’ll meet here in my office and talk about what we might have found.” He says and the girls leave but I stay behind.

“I’m sorry Sir, and if you want me to get rid of what I told I can.” I tell him and his eyes go wide.

“No absolutely not, I want to help.”

“Sir all due respect but that’s why Amy’s moved with me so many times, because she wants to help. I don’t want to get anyone hurt, there are people and...things after me that I’ve seen that don’t want me around.”

He stands up and walks over to be in front of me. “Then I want to help.” He says quietly and I nod.

“Thank you.” I whisper and I stare up at him for a moment. “I should uh, I...I should get going.” I tell him after a few minutes.

“Uh, yeah right, see you Monday.” He says and I turn and walk out.


	7. Problem and Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

“Amy, Scar I don’t know about you but I need a drink.” Rebecca tells us that night.

“I could use one.” Amy says and I stare at her.

“You don’t drink.” I tell her and she shrugs.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t dance my problems away.” She says and I shake my head.

“Fine let’s go, but we only stay for an hour.” I tell them and we all pile into my car and head for the only bar: The Nightingale.

We’re allowed in with no problem and as we walk in you can see a packed bar, there are tons of people dancing and tons more just sitting and drinking. We find an open table and sit down, as a waiter comes over Amy and Becca order margaritas and I get a coke.

We laugh and talk and before I know it, the girls are drunk and dragging me toward the dance floor. I try and resist but they’re having so much fun that I go with it, we’re in the middle of the floor and dancing to a really fast song with a loud beat that could knock you over if you got too close.

As the song switches from fast to moderately slow and I see couples beginning to dance I turn to go back only to hit someone’s chest.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t loo--” I cut short when I see it’s Dylan from English and suddenly I don’t feel so bad about hitting him.

“No big deal, you can make up for it with a dance.” He says taking my arm and that’s when I start to struggle.

“Let go I don’t wanna dance.” I tell him trying to break free, if there weren’t so many people I would’ve used some magic but because I don’t want to be caught I don’t.

“Come on I just saw you dancing.” He says and that’s when I notice he’s drunk.

‘Oh no I’m in trouble.’ I think noticing that not one other person in this room is sober.

Suddenly there’s a tap on my arm. “May I have this dance?” Asks a voice and I turn to see the face of my English Professor.

“Yeah.” I tell him, trying once again to get my arm free.

“Want if I don’t want you to cut in?” Dylan asks.

“You’re drunk Mr. Chu, I suggest you get your hands off of her.”

“Or what you’ll talk me to death?” Dylan asks laughing and goes to pull me away but stops when Professor Covault’s hand grabs his upper arm.

“Let her go Dylan.” He says firmly but calmly.

Dylan looks at him for a moment before looking at me, he tosses me to him and the Professor gently stands me up and behind him a ways.

“She wasn’t worth it anyway.” Dylan says before walking off.

“Thank you Professor.” I tell him coming to stand in front of him.

“Ian.” He says and I look up at him quizzically. “My name outside of school; call me Ian.”

“Ok, only if you stop calling me Miss. Elsen.” I tell him and he nods.

“Deal,” He says smiling before looking as though an idea struck him. “That’s what we have to do, are you girls doing anything tomorrow?”

“No why?”

“I want to take you three to a friend of mine, he’s obsessed with magic, he’ll know what to do.”

“Really? That’s great! Thank you!” I squeal hugging him before remembering who it is and jumping back. I blush profusely and look at the floor. “I’m gonna go tell the girls meet you in the classroom and you can take us.” I tell him before quickly turning and leaving to find my friends.


	8. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

The next morning after Amy had taken some painkillers for her headache we headed to Professor Covault’s room, Becca isn’t there yet but the Professor is.

“Goodmorning girls.”

“Shhhh.” Amy says flopping in a seat and he looks over at me.

“Hangover.” I explain and he nods going back to his papers.

Rebecca walks in and the professor gets up and leads us down the halls to a big set of double doors. Walking in we see a huge room filled with books.

“Oh great Red’s weakness.” Amy whispers from beside me and I look down embarrassed, the Professor leans over and whispers in my ear.

“Don’t worry it’s mine too, this is my hideaway.” I smile and he leads us to a door off to our right where, upon knocking, a man opens up and motions for us to come in.

“Ian it’s nice to...” He trails off locking eyes with me for a moment before calling for a woman named Selina. We wait for a small amount of time before a beautiful woman with waist length curly brown hair and big brown eyes comes out.

They stare at each other for a moment before her eyes snap to me. She walks over and takes my hand, as she does I hear Sibling run through my head. I gasp and pull back and Amy and Ian step in front of me.

“No, no it’s fine. It’s fine, we’re safe here.” I tell them and The man who let us in nods.

“Yes you are, is that why you’re here?” He asks and I shake my head while Ian speaks.

“Marcus we’ve come for information, I know how much you enjoy the unreal, we need to know some things.”

“Things that pertain to her?” 

“Do you know her?” Ian asks and Marcus nods. 

“Well sort of I know what she is how important she is. That's only because my wife is the same way and explained everything.” He says gesturing to Selina. 

“Shouldn't you know all of this?” She asks me and I shrug. 

“All I know is some of what I can do the fact that I hear specific words when I touch people and who....or more specifically what wants to hurt me.” 

“I think you might that have had a memory wipe but the only one who would know how to fix it would be the seer.” She says then gasps. “That's it you need to go see the seer.” She says excitedly. 

“If you don't mind my asking how old are you?” I ask noting how young she acts. 

“17 but my husband here is 21.” She says. 

“You could get in trouble for that.” Ian says to Marcus and I hear Selina giggle. 

“So could you with thoughts like that.” She says and Marcus turns to her. 

“Selina!” He scolds but she just giggles so Marcus’ attention turns to us. 

“No her guardian has already approved.” 

“When did you get married?” Amy asks

“2 months ago.” He says with a bright smile before wrapping his arms around her waist. 

I smile sweetly at him. “You said I needed to talk to the seer who is that?” 

“Oh yes that would Christopher.” 

“Christopher Higgins?” Ian asks fret Marcus nods I look to Ian. 

“Who is that?” 

“The Dean of the school, he is here today I thought he took a vacation?”

“He had yes when she rolled into he knew and came back as quickly as possible. You guys should be able to find him in his office.” Marcus tells us and after we say our goodbyes Ian once again goes to lead but just before we leave the library Marcus stops us. 

“Scarlett listen to him, his word is practically law because of who he is. Don't take anything as a joke.” He says and I nod. 

“Thank you Marcus and please take care of Selina.” He nods and waves to us as we leave.


	9. Meeting Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

Ian lead us down another long and winding hallway until we reached the Dean’s office. As soon as we got there I stopped him from knocking. 

“I think I should go in alone.” I tell them. 

“Why?” Amy asks with a pout. 

“Because I need to hear this and there could be things you guys don't need to know.”

“There won't be.” She says. 

“Amy...please.” I say and she nods. 

“Alright but if you need me you come and get me.” She says and I nod before knocking. 

“Come in Scarlett.” I hear from inside and I breathe deep before walking in. I see an older gentleman sitting at a big brown desk and I walk up smiling. 

“Sir I think we need to talk my name is Scarlett.” I tell him sticking out my hand. 

He stands up and takes it in his Guardian I hear and then I smile. 

“Do you know what it means?” He asks and I nod then shrug. “Why don't you have a seat.” He says pointing to a seat and when I sit down he takes the one next to me. 

“Selina says I may have had a memory wipe.” I tell him and he looks surprised for a moment before he smiles again.

“I can get rid of that if you like, however you would remember everything all at once.” He says and I nod.

“I need to know.” I tell him and he nods before blowing slightly in my direction.

For a moment nothing happens then all at once I am hit with multiple pictures hard and fast, so much so that it knocks me unconscious.


	10. Ian Covault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

Shortly after Scarlett went in with the Dean Amy began to worry.

“We don’t even know who this guy is, what if he hurts her?” She says and I step in front of her to stop her pacing.

“Then we’ll go in and help her.” I say and she stares up at me.

“Why do you care? Why do you believe her? When she first told you, you believed her without questions why is that?”

“Because I don’t believe she would lie to me.” I tell her.

“You have known her for half a year, you don’t know her all that well.” She counters and I nod.

“You’re right but I honestly don’t believe she would lie to me.”

“Becca has known her the same amount of time you have and even she was skeptical, I think it’s more than that and I’m telling you stay away from my friend. You may be hot but that doesn’t mean you get to hurt others.” She says and I stare down at her.

“Is that really what you think that I would hurt her like that, or hurt her at all?” I ask and then I place my hand up when she goes to talk again. “Well your wrong I won’t I don’t know what made me believe her but I did I trust Scarlett, nothing more nothing less.”

“Do you love her?” She asks and I feel my eyes go wide.

“What?” I ask wondering if I had heard her correctly.

“I asked do you love her?” 

“No.” I tell her and Becca walks up.

“That’s a lie.” She states firmly.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“You love her just that one word had so much lie it a deaf man would have heard it.” She says.

“It’s not a lie and anyway how would you know?” 

“Cause I heard it.” She says and I stare at her quizzically before tensing up.

“What is it?” Amy asks.

“She’s unconscious.” I say turning around and walking in without knocking.

I see Dean Higgins sitting in his chair behind his desk and in front of him Scarlett sits slumped in a chair.

“Scarlett.” I say the same time Amy yells her name. I run over and while Amy looks at her I turn and face the Dean.

“What did you do?” I and he stares back calmly.

“I don’t have to explain that to you Ian, what are you even doing here?” He asks.

“Helping.”

“He got a word so Scarlett told him and Becca.” Amy says and I stand a little taller.

“What was your word?” He asks and I stare at him. “We’re on the same side of this war.” He says and now I’m really cautious until I feel a hand on my arm, I look over to see Becca.

“He’s telling the truth.” She says and I sigh before nodding.

“Guardian, Becca’s was Truth.”

“Mine was Healer, do you know what they mean?” Amy asks coming to stand on the other side of me.

He nods slowly. “Yes I do would you like me to explain we have some time before she wakes up.”

“Yes please.” Becca says and they take a seat while I stand behind Scarlett’s chair.


	11. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

“People like her have allies, people she knows she can trust, however, she only knows she can trust them if they get a word. It was given to them as a way of keeping themselves safe. If she touches you and gets a word it means she can trust you fully no matter what, but it also means she has given part of her powers to those of you as well. For instance, Amy yours was healer meaning she gave you some of her healing to help her when she needs it. Rebecca yours was truth, you are able to tell when people around her are being truthful or not that is a very important gift.” He says and I look at him.

“But mine doesn’t make sense though.” I tell him.

“Yours is different and will be for a very long time.” 

“Why?”

“She has given you the ability to protect her yes, meaning you are connected to her which I assume is how you knew she was unconscious...however the connection between you and her runs far further. Everyone in her family has two Guardians, people who will stand and protect her no matter the cost. One of them is her father the other her...the person she’s supposed to be with.” He says.

“So which one am I?” I ask getting slightly worried.

“What do you feel, a fatherly instinct to protect her or something deeper?” He asks and I look down at the fragile looking girl in the chair.

“Not fatherly.” I say quietly.

“I know because I feel fatherly protection.” He says and my head snaps up.

“But your the seer.” Amy says and he nods.

“It’s been known to happen.” He says and I nod.

“So what happens?”

“You protect her like your supposed to.” He says and I nod standing a little taller.

“What’s after her?” Amy asks.

“Things that want to terminate her and her siblings, she’s a very special girl. These things believe that if they kill off the immortals in order for whatever they’re planning to work. She is now the oldest of 12.”

“What do you mean she’s now the oldest?” Amy asks.

“They have already killed the first two.” He says.

“But if she’s the oldest wouldn’t that mean that the youngest is what 7?” Becca asks and he shakes his head.

“She’s not 20.” He says calmly.

“Then how old is she?” Becca asks and I see her start to stir so I crouch down next to her.

“Hey there you are. You ok?” I ask and she nods slowly.

“I have a major headache.” She says grabbing her head.

“Amy...” I hear the Dean say softly and then Amy is next to her grabbing her hand and closing her eyes.

After a few moments she takes her hand off and Scarlett sits up and stares at her. “How did you know?” 

“We got a run down while you were out of it.” She says and I help her stand up.

“What do you mean?” 

“I explained to them what the words meant.” The Dean says and her eyes swing to me before falling to the floor.

“Yes he does, and that’s not fair to your friends out loud Scarlett.” He says and she nods.

“I know what I have to do and where we have to go.” I say and Chis stands and walks over to her.

“Be careful, we’ve already lost Frederick and John.” He says and she nods.

“I will but I will also make sure they can’t hurt anyone else anymore.” She tells him standing up straight and tall, he nods and hugs her before looking to me.

“Keep her safe.” He tells me sternly and I nod.


	12. Scarlett We're Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

I walk into the library with Ian right behind me and the girls on either side of me. “Hey weren’t those guys here last time we came in?” Becca says and I look over to see a man and woman sitting at a table talking to each other. 

“Selina’s Healer the man and her Reader.” I tell them and Becca looks at me as the man looks up and locks eyes with Amy.

“Go talk to them Ian and I have to go talk to my sister.” I tell them and Amy heads off straight away.

“What if you’re hurt?” Becca asks.

“Amy will know, I promise.” I tell her and she nods before heading off.

We walk over to the office and knock, as soon as it’s open I make my way inside. “Scarlett nice to see you again.” Marcus says hugging me and I hug him back quickly before looking at him.

“I need to see my sister.” I tell him and he smiles brightly.

“Selina, Scarlett’s here.”

She comes running out and hugs me tightly. “It’s good to see you Lena, how are you?”

“I’m good I’m worried for you.”

“Don’t be I’m safe.” I tell her and she nods.

“Oh I know I’m still just worried did you hear about Freddie and John?” I nod and her eyes well up. “They’ll be coming for you next.” She says and you can hear the worry in her voice.

“Hey, Lina I’ll be fine honest I have my Healer and Truth as well as both Guardians I’ll be fine.” 

“Is he the one?” She asks nodding to Ian and I nod.

‘Yes he is don’t scare him off.’ I tell her and she smiles.

“Hi you’re going to be keeping her safe right?” She asks walking up to him.

“I’m gonna try.” Ian tells her glancing at me.

“That’s not gonna cut it she’s in real danger and I don’t want her killed now are you going to protect her?” She stands tall and firm and the door to the office opens and in walks her Healer, Amy, Rebecca and her Reader.

“Selina you ok?” The Reader asks and she nods.

“Just making sure my older sibling isn’t going to die.” She says hotly.

“Lina please remember he just found out about all of this and he hasn’t seen what exactly is after me so he doesn’t know what he’s up against.” I tell her calmly and she looks at me.

“We’ve already lost two of them and I know how close you were to both, everyone was closest to you three, we’ve already lost them we can’t lose you too it might break the family.” She says with tears in her eyes and before I have time to say anything Ian does.

“You won’t Selina I’ll make sure of it.” He says with more firmness in his voice his eyes swing to me.

“Just wait someone will try it’s just a matter of time but you need to stay on your toes.” Lina’s Reader says and I chuckle.

“Hey out of his head unless you want me to go through yours.” I scold and he smirks.

“Oh that’s right, Ethan this is my sister Scarlett, Scarlett this is Ethan and Mary they are my Reader and my Healer.” She says and I nod.

“I’m aware, I can feel it.”

“You’re Scarlett?” Mary asks and I nod. “You’re the oldest aren’t you?”

“Currently yes, on the day we were born no I have two older brothers.” 

“How far apart it age are you?” She asks.

“12 years.” I tell her and everyone’s eyes go wide.

“But she looks only a couple of years younger than you.” 

“Yes that’s how it’s supposed to be all of us will look almost the same or a few years younger on the outside, but we’re all much younger than that.”

“If you don’t mind my asking how old are you?” 

“You want the age that I look or my actual age?”

“Actual.” She says and I chuckle.

“379.” I tell them and the room is dead quiet.

“Wow Professor look I’m all for you going for older girls but...” Amy jokes and I glare at her.

“Wait you’re her Guardian Ian?” Marcus asks and he nods.

“Be careful and keep her--” He’s cut off by a loud blaring of a fire alarm.

“Time to move.” Marcus says and Selina freezes so he grabs her arm. “Now Lina out!” He says moving toward the door, Mary and Ethan are quick to follow suit and I follow them.

“Get her out of here, they won’t kill her but they’ll try.” I tell him and he gets to the door and pushes.

“No chance.” He says and I hear Becca start to cough, I turn to see a raging fire and smoke everywhere.

“Lina!” I yell over the fire and she looks over. ‘We gotta put the fire out I can’t do it alone.’

She nods and walks over grabbing my hand. “Guys get down below the smoke.” I yell and Amy and Becca drop as well as Ethan and Mary. “Guys down now I promise you, right now you’re in more danger than we are.” I say and after a nod from Selina, Marcus gets down with Ian following shortly after.


	13. Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

We stand tall and grip each other’s hand before raising the other one. I concentrate solely on what I want to happen and within moments it starts to work. The fire heads straight for us and engulfs us. I thought I could hear someone yell but I tune it out and completely focus on us.

The roaring orange flames wrap around us like clothes before sinking into our skin, it takes a moment for all of it to become absorbed, however, when it’s done we fall to the ground and Ethan and Amy our at our sides.

“Don’t.” I tell them holding up my hand. “It’s gonna take a while for us to cool off, if you were to touch us right now you would burn.” I say helping Selina stand up.

“We need to leave.” Marcus says and Ian nods.

“That was nothing you should have seen the dogs she had to fend off.” I hear Amy say and I smile.

We walk down the hall and I see Dylan head straight for me. “Hey you ok I heard about the fire in the Library.” 

He says and I raise an eyebrow. “Yeah we’re fine thanks.”

“Are you sure you have smoke all over you.” He says touching my cheek and I pull back but not before I hear the word Sensor.

Ian steps forward and grabs his hand. “Back off.” He says but I stop him.

“Lina Sensor.” I say nodding to Dylan.

“You’re kidding!?” Amy exclaims and I shake my head.

‘He’s my sensor I can trust him.’ I tell Ian and he lets him go and backs beside me.

“What happened?” He asks and I look to Amy.

‘You explain things to him, carefully if he doesn’t believe ask him if he wants me to erase what you’ve told him. I need to talk to the others.’

She nods and I lead the others slightly away from them. “It’s no longer safe in this school.” Marcus says.

“But it’s our home.” Selina says and I touch her arm.

“However you girls have been found and no one here wants you dead.” I hear and I look up to see Mr. Higgins.

“I’m aware but if we stay here we have allies.” Lina says.

“However lots of innocent people could be hurt in the process.” I explain.

“Where would we go?”

“Wherever is safe.” Ian says. “However I believe we should just drive, wherever we land we start over there.” He says and Marcus nods.

“I agree.” Becca says.

“So what’s the plan?” Dylan asks walking over and Mr. Higgins tenses.

“It’s fine he’s my Sensor.” I say and then I look over at him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Hey I didn’t like school anyway. Do all these people have words?” 

“No Selina is my sister.” I say pointing to her. “Her Guardian is Marcus, Ethan is her Healer and Mary is her Reader. Amy, Rebecca, Professor Covault and Mr. Higgins all have a word from me however.”

“What’s a Reader?” He asks.

“We’ll explain in the car we have to leave.” Ian says.

“There’s a van behind the school no marks and tinted windows take it, keep her safe and let me know when you stop, but don’t tell me where.” Chris says and I hug him.

“Thank you Guardian.” He hugs me back and then we hear a loud bang from down the hall.

“Go quickly.” He says pushing me quickly toward Ian as we take off down the opposite hall.


	14. Quick Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

After we have turned a few corners I stop and turn to Dylan. “Dylan I need you to do me a favor, you’re a sensor what that means is that you can tell me what powers these things have which will help determine which traps we need to place.”

“How do I do that?”

“Just concentrate on them, act like they’re standing right in front of you. Tell me what they can do.” I tell him and he closes his eyes.

“There are five different powers. One of them is fire, one is ice, one is weird it’s bone manipulation, then it’s telekinesis, one that can mimic powers.” He says.

I look back to see that Lina is already working on traps but I can hear them getting closer.

“Everyone hide except for Ethan. Marcus and Ian I need you to cover Lina, no matter what don’t let anything get to her.” I say as I lead Ethan down the hall.

“I need you to tell me who’s going to round that corner first.” I tell him and he nods. “Also let me know when she’s done I don’t want to stay here any longer than I have to.” I get another nod and he looks toward the corner.

“Fire.” He says and I get ready.

“How close?” I ask.

“2 feet from the corner.” I concentrate for a moment before aiming a wall of water at the corner just in time and throwing him down the opposite hallway.

“Water!” I hear Ethan yell over my wall and I change instantly and throw everything I’ve got into the earth just as a wall of water similar to what mine had been comes at me.

“She’s done!” Ian yells grabbing my arm and I throw up a wall of fire before running with him and Ethan down the hall to the door.

I see Amy pointing at something behind me and we turn in time to see a column of fire coming at us. I freeze and Ian puts up his hands as if to push it back. The fire parts like the red sea going in every direction but mine and I look up and smile at him.

As soon as it disappears we turn and keep running finally making it to the door just as I feel a wave of heat on my back. I send us flying out the door and I turn to them.

“Get to the van, I’ll hold them off.” I say and as they take off the door opens and the two people I fought walk out calmly.

“Why do you run when you know we’ll get you?” The boy asks.

“Because I’m protected.” I say just as the van pulls up and I hop in and pull the door closed behind me.


	15. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

“So...what was that?” Dylan asks and I look around to see Ethan is driving with Amy next to him and there are three bench seats. The first bench seat is the one that Ian and I are on, behind us is Rebecca and Dylan and behind them is Lina and Marcus. Lina is leaning on him she looks tired and he looks worried.

“Are you ok?” Ian asks and I nod without taking my eyes off Lina. 

“I’m used to it.” I tell him and he moves my chin to face him.

“That’s not what I asked.” He says and I smile.

“I’m fine Ian, just tired.” He sits up straight and lifts his arm, I duck under and he drapes it around my shoulder.

“Sleep I’ll protect you.”He says and I fall asleep with a smile.

\---Ian’s POV---

“Is something going on between you two?” Dylan asks and I look over at him.

“Does it matter?” I ask and Ethan nods.

“Yes because Dylan here likes her.” He says and I tense up, wrap my arm tighter against her and growl slightly.

“Don’t worry Ian he can’t take her from you.” I hear Marcus say but I don’t hear him.

“Ian, he can’t do anything about it.” Lina’s voice says and then she touches my arm. “You’ll wake her if you keep up.” She says and I stop instantly.

“So there is something going on.” Dylan says and Lina nods.

“Yes he is her Guardian.” 

“So, like...her dad?” He asks.

“No, her lover.” She says softly and I run my fingers through Scar’s red hair the silk feeling slipping through my fingers.

“Seriously that’s horrible shouldn’t she have someone her own age?”

“Oh yes because there are a ton of 300 year old guys around.” Scarlett says and I smirk looking down.

“Besides I don’t want anyone else now shhh I’m trying to sleep.” She says and I chuckle before pulling her closer.

“Sleep we’ll be quiet.” I say and she lays her head down and goes to sleep.

\---7 hours later---  
\---Scarlett’s POV---

I wake up and look around to see everyone but Ian is asleep, and the only reason he’s not is because he’s driving. It’s pitch black which makes me nervous and I move to sit next to him on the same bench.

“Hey you’re awake.” He says moving one hand from the steering wheel and taking my hand.

“Hey, you need me to take over?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“No, I’m good. Sleep well?” He asks and I nod.

“Yeah, Ian can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you agree? You do realize this is pretty much your life now right? I brought Amy into this I never meant to bring the rest of you. I’m sorry.” I tell him and he pulls over for a bit.

“I agreed because I love you, I loved you that moment I saw you in my class. That’s why I agreed as for this life, I don’t care. As long as I personally get to make sure that you’re safe, then I’m happy wherever I’m at. I’m glad I’m here with you don’t doubt that ok?” He asks touching my cheek and I nod.

“I want you safe, just like everyone else in this van. If that means that I have to sacrifice some things I’m willing to do that.” He says and I smile brightly.

“Thank you Ian.” I say and he pulls me toward him so that my head is resting on his shoulder.

“You’ll be safe, do you know what you’re supposed to do?” He asks and I nod sitting up.

“I have to get everyone together the only way we’ll be able to win is if it’s together.”

“Isn’t that a bad idea though if you’re all together wouldn’t it be easier to kill all of you at the same time?” He asks and I nod.

“Yes but together nothing can kill us.” 

“How?” He asks and I shrug.

“Don’t know but last time we had to it was...explosive.”

“Do you think they’ll help you?” He asks and I nod.

“Absolutely we protect each other.” I tell him and he nods.

“Alright so where do we need to go?” He asks.

“To base so I can contact them. It’s only a few hours from here.” 

“Alright then go back to sleep I’ll drive.”

“Actually I’ll drive I know how to get there.” We hear a sleepy voice say from beside us and I look over to see Marcus has woken up.

“Sorry if we woke you.” I tell him but he waves it off.

“Are you sure you can drive?” Ian asks and Marcus nods before getting out and switching places with him.

“Go to sleep Scarlett you’re fine I promise.” Ian says after seeing my worried expression.

“We’ve been sitting too long.” I say as the van start to move down the darkened highway once again.

“You’re safe.” He whispers and I nod. “Sleep Red I’ll wake you when we get there.” He says again and I nod this time leaning over and laying on his shoulder.

“Night Ian.”

“Night Red.” He whispers as he starts to card his fingers through my hair.


	16. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

I'm awakened a couple hours by Ian and I look up to see the field of trees. “We're here!”

Selina runs up and hugs me. “You think they'll come?” She asks and I nod. 

“We have to hurry come with me. Marcus show them where to put the car?” I ask and he nods. 

We walk in and I walk up staring to turn on the wall of computers while Lina sets up to call the others. 

“Scarlett I got them.” She says putting them on the screens. 

“Scarlett thank god. We hadn't heard from you and were worried.” Echo our youngest sister says and on a different screen I see Maverick the next in line nod.

“We were worried but I’m glad to see you both safe.” He says.

“They wouldn’t have killed her yet anyway.” I say just as our whole group walks in.

I see all of my siblings tense up and the boys look ready to hurt someone. “Their fine Marcus you and the other two stand next to Selina unless we introduce everyone they’ll freak out.” I say and he nods as they move to stand side by side with her all the while I see Marcus and Ian are scanning the screens looking slightly worried.

“Alright the screens are in order from oldest to youngest. Well mostly I’m the oldest then there’s Maverick, Lina’s next, Matthew, Delilah, Samuel, Tracy, Echo, Cameron and Josh is the baby of the group. Do you guys all have a group with you?” I ask and I see everyone nod.

“Good we need you to come down here, bring everyone and do so quickly I don’t know how much time we have, Selina and I will introduce our people when you get here.” 

“What’s going on Lette?” Delilah asks and I face her.

“We were attacked yesterday.” I say and everyone nods.

“We’ll be there.” Sam says and I nod.

“Thank you.” I tell them before signing off.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Marcus asks.

“A couple hours maybe, probably less they know the danger.” Lina says.

“Since we have time can I ask why are you being hunted?” Dylan asks and I look at him before sighing.

“It’s probably best.” I say and everyone takes a seat.


	17. Story Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

“I am an immortal so are my brother and sisters however we are not unkillable it's just much harder. We were sent to extinguish the disease. All we know is they look like us normal human beings however when you face one you know because of their eyes their void they'll appear blind trust me when I tell you their not. They believe if they kill us in order they will be able to get to our maker and they're not wrong however well protect him and we’ll win.”

“What happened to your brothers?” Rebecca asks. 

“They were killed walking following a lead they were attacked by morphers.” Maverick the oldest male walks in with his group right next to him. 

“Mave!” I yell running over and hugging him close. 

“Good to see you Scar glad you're alive.” He says hugging back and I pull back as Lina comes up hugging him. 

“Nice to see you Scarlett.” I hear Ruby say and I squeal before hugging her. 

After I pull away she looks behind me and her eyes shoot to Alyssa. 

“Already on it Ruby.” She says and I snap my fingers making her stop. 

“They are with me Alyssa.” I say and Maverick looks over. 

“Sorry but we have to be cautious.” He says holding out his hand. “Maverick currently the oldest male in our family.” 

Ian steps forward and shakes his hand and I see Maverick get even more tense and he stands up straighter and narrows his eyes.

“You don’t even know what you signed up for Guardian.” He spits out and then looks at me.

“Mave he just found out a few days ago give him time, besides he’s already saved my life.” I tell him and he takes a deep breath.

“Johnny had a new guardian too and she broke under the pressure, what possible reason do I have to believe he won’t.”

“He won’t Maverick he’s strong.” Marcus says walking up and I smile at him nodding my thanks.

“Fine but even one wrong move and I’ll erase everything he knows we clear?” He asks Ian and he nods.

“We’re clear.” He says hotly looking at the other guys in the room and taking a few steps closer.

“We’re fine I know them.” I say.

“It’s not them he’s worried about.” Ruby says stepping in front of Maverick and I see Marcus move as well.

“We have company, move Maverick hide him somewhere.” Marcus says and Ruby nods rushing him down the hall and into a door just as the main one opens.

Samuel walks in with his group and Selina and I sigh. “Mave you’re ok to come out.”

“So you remove Maverick from the room but not you, you do realize you’re the oldest right?” Samuel says walking in and hugging me. “Glad you’re safe little bit.”

“Thanks no problems?” I ask backing up and he shakes his head.

“No and I saw Echo and her group show up just as we did they should be in soon.” He says and I smile brightly.

They walk in and Echo our blonde haired beauty runs at me and I hug back with just as much force.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” She says and I chuckle seeing Maverick come out.

“I’m glad to see so are you.” I tell her and after she lets go of me she hugs everyone else before coming to stand again next to me looking up skeptically at Ian and then to Dylan.

“Who’re you?” She asks and they introduce themselves.

“I don’t trust you.” She says and i chuckle.

“They’re fine Echo.” I tell her and I hear a car.

“Nate.” I call and he nods before the room is covered in black.

The door opens and Matthew and Delilah along with their group walk in. “Well looks like Sam’s here.” Matt says and then the room goes back to normal.

“Sorry didn’t know who it was.” Nate says shaking hands with Sam.

“Don’t ever apologise for protecting my siblings. Hey look Delilah you owe me five bucks I told you Echo would beat us here.” Sam calls and Lilah glares before forking over the money while Maverick and Sam laugh.

“Oh come on guys leave her be.” I say and she sticks her tongue out at them.

“How old are you again?” Maverick asks.

“15.” She says smiling cutely.

“Ha ha try 180 act like it would ya.” Lina says and I chuckle.

“So what now we’re just missing Tracy, Cameron and Josh?” I ask.

“Tracy pulled in when we did she’s just slow and you know the boys late to everything.” Lilah says and I nod.

“Except dinner.” I tell them getting a round of laughs and I smile loving my family.

“When everyone gets here you’re going to introduce us to the three in your team that we haven’t met correct? By the way nice to see you again Amy.” Sam says and I nod as she waves.

“Hey am I the last one?” Tracy asks with her group walking in.

“What do you think Trace?” Maverick says going to hug her and she chuckles.

“Point taken.” She says and then looks at the three new people I brought with me.

“Hi Amy.” She says not taking her eyes off the others.

“Hey.” She says coming up and giving her a hug.

“No I so totally beat you.” We hear and I roll my eyes.

“Looks like the boys showed up.” I say just as the two youngest walk in.

“Hey hey look who’s still alive.” Cameron says giving me a hug.

“Dude that’s not even remotely funny.” Matt says and I chuckle.

“It’s fine I’m glad I’m alive to by the way.”


	18. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is mine it is also saved 6 different places on 4 different flash drives cause it's my favorite. Hope you enjoy as much as I do!! :)

“Alright, alright take a seat and I’ll introduce you to these people and then we need to make a plan.” I say and they nod.

“This is Rebecca my Truth.”

“A truth well that one’s new.” Blaze says and I stare at her.

“Lady you walk on walls.” I say and she shrugs.

“Toche.” She says and Delilah smirks at the looks on Becca, Ian and Dylan’s faces.

“Anyway this is Dylan my Sensor.” I say and he stands up and throws his arm around my shoulders.

“And crush.” He says and Ian’s up and has him pinned to a wall before anyone can blink.

“Ian I told you he can’t do anything.” Lina says and I walk over.

“Dylan we talked about this.”

“I know I wanted to see how he would react.” He says and I hear a growl from behind me and see Maverick and Matthew standing up barred for a fight.

“This isn’t some game kid.” Maverick says and Jeremy next to him lights a fire in his hand while Willow stands next to Matt and suddenly there are four more Willow’s.

Zack appears next to him and then they reappear where Dylan was sitting. “Stay sitting this time.” He says and Dylan nods wide eyed.

“Go on Lette.” Tracy tells me and I nod.

“This is Ian one of my Guardians.”

“Which one?” Josh asks.

“Lover.” Maverick says and the boys’ looks go dark.

“Oh yes because that worked out well for Johnny.” Delilah says and Benji her lover nods.

“She has a point.” He says and I nod.

“I’m aware but honestly he didn’t really tell her much for fear of scaring her off you know.” I say and they nod.

“We’ll keep him informed.” Echo says and then looks at the guys. “Cause we’re family.” She says a bit more firmly and they nod at her then she smiles at me sweetly.

Ian, Rebecca and Dylan spent the rest of the day getting to know how to use their gift as well as meeting my families Protectors while my siblings and I spent the rest of the day and most of the night figuring out what we were going to do.

“We can’t let them get you so what if you just sat this one out?” Cameron suggests.

“Are you kidding there’s no way I sit this one out not to leave you guys out there by yourselves. This is our fight all of our fights not one of us gets to sit this one out am I clear?” I ask and they nod. “Good, now how do we want to play this?” I ask.

Blank stares go around the room and I pull out my phone. “I’m calling my Guardian.” I say hitting speaker.

“Scarlett are you safe?” He asks and I see the shocked looks of everyone in the room.

“Yes Sir we need some help though, we can’t just sit here we have to fight back.” I say.

“And you want to know how?” 

“Yes.”

“Do you need me there?” He asks. 

“It might be helpful but for now how do we play this?” 

“Let them come to you. Do not go to them is everyone there ready?” 

“We'll make them ready.” I say before hanging up.


End file.
